


Assassin Canarrow: Victory, Tragedy, And A New Beginning

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Afterlife, Angst and Tragedy, Assassin Canarrow, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Final Battle, Funeral, Ghosts, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa fight with thei allies to defend their city when their enemies allign themselves against them, but make the ultimate sacrifice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was based on a request submitted to me by Dante101 and partially inspired by a battle scene near the end of Naitch03's (Though he calls himself Anakinflair on this site) "Past Is Prologue", which is the basis of Dante101's request. Hope all of you like it.

The battle between the heroes and HIVE's forces waged ferociously as explosions and the clash of weapons sounded around them. On the side of the heroes were Oliver/Green Arrow, his wives Sara/White Canary and Nyssa along with some of her loyalists from the now disbanded League Of Assassins, Thea/Speedy, Roy/Arsenal, Diggle/Spartan, Lyla and a small army of AGUS agents, Curtis/Mr. Terrific, Helena/The Huntress, Tatsu/Katana, Mari/Vixen, Ted Grant/Wildcat, Barry/Flash, Cisco/Vibe, Wally/Kid Flash, Jesse "Quick" Wells, the real Jay Garrick from Earth 3, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Kara/Supergirl, Jon Jonz/Martian Manhunter, a redeemed Lisa Snart/Golden Glider, and all of the Legends consisting of Ray/The Atom, Jax and Dr. Stein/Firestorm, Kendra/Hawkgirl, Carter/Hawkman, Hourman from the Justice Society Of America in the future, a redeemed Snart/Captain Cold and a redeemed Mick/Heatwave.

On the side of the villains were Damien Darhk, Malcolm Merlyn as the Dark Archer in all of his glory in addition to his loyalists from the League, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, and an army of HIVE ghosts.

On one end, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa were fighting against Darhk, each of them unleashing a furious display of roundhouse kicks and leg sweeps while Oliver and Nyssa fired their arrows at him as Sara swung and twirled her baton trying to find Darhk's weak spot. Darhk however held his own against them and launched his own counterattacks consisting of ferocious punches, karate chops, flying kicks and horizontal twirls while continuously using his magical abilities to freeze the arrows flying towards him in midair in addition to waving his hand which caused Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa to be blown to the side by an invisible force multiple times.

On another end, Thea was battling Malcolm who was determined to prevail against her no matter what, but did his best to refrain from killing her, only wanting to incapacitate her. They were using swords which they continuously clashed while leaping over each other as they did their best to stay ahead of each other's moves. As they fought, Thea moved her sword down in a circular arc in an attempt to send Malcolm off his feet, but he quickly yet elegantly sidestepped out of the way and swung his sword in a downwards feint which Thea moved to intercept when Malcolm immediately lifted his sword upwards and slammed it against his daughter's shoulder, momentarily knocking her off balance before she recovered and unleashed a whirlwind of physical attacks forcing Malcolm to move into a defense position.

Further off, Roy was engaged with some of Malcolm's loyalists, twisting and weaving his way around them and firing his arrows at multiple angles. A few arrows hit their mark while others were caught by the enemy forces that kept coming at Roy from multiple sides. His battle with the ex League members was proving to be especially difficult considering their advanced skills and precision but Roy continued to persevere in his battle against them. Thankfully he had the aid of Nyssa's followers who provided the necessary backup against the opposing forces.

Elsewhere, Diggle was busy fighting his traitorous brother Andy, the two of them trading their own set of punches but unable to achieve an advantage over the other. Diggle however was unwavering in his determination to take Andy down in order to avenge Laurel in his own way. He had foolishly trusted his brother in believing that he'd changed and refused to listen to Oliver's repeated warnings about him, and in his eyes, it had cost Laurel her life. Therefore, the way he saw it, he was partially responsible for this mess and it was his duty to end it.

Kara on her part alternated between using her super breath and her heat vision as weapons against the ghosts while Jon used his super strength to hurl some of them around through the air and slam others to the ground. Snart, Rory, and Lisa were continuously using their guns to fire icy, fiery, and golden blasts respectively which worked to incapacitate many of the ghosts and Malcolm's loyalists while Curtis used his T Spheres to generate explosive blasts to send them flying off their feet. The rest of the heroes, Legends, and the ARGUS agents including Lyla were in the middle of dealing with the multitude of ghosts and Malcolm's other followers from the League who kept coming at them.

After minutes of endless fighting, the heroes finally started to gain the advantage and began pushing back the army of villains though sadly Slade had brutally taken down multiple ARGUS agents during the battle. He then came at Oliver, his swords swinging in a fast and deadly arc, and unleashed his fury upon him, forcing Oliver to disengage from Darhk in order to deal with him, leaving his wives to continue fighting Darhk. The two of them began a deadly cat and mouse game, doing their best to avoid each other's attempts to gain the advantage.

"Did you really think after all these months you imprisoned me on that damnable island that I would forget my promise kid? Well guess what, I've returned and am here to completely fulfill it", Slade vowed as he continued swinging his swords at Oliver, trying to breach his defenses. "And the fulfillment of it will be your death."

Oliver was struggling to repel Slade's furious assaults against him and ducked around the swords and continuously fought back with kicks, jabs, and punches while using his bow against Slade's swords. "How the hell did you even off of Lian Yu Slade? What did Darhk offer you? You should realize that he only wants to destroy the entire world and if you think he's going to spare you then you're wrong".

"Actually it's you who's wrong kid, though it's clear that even after so many years you still haven't learned anything. For so many months I was rotting away in that cell until my salvation manifested itself before me, that salvation being the man you know as Darhk. He came to me requesting my services on behalf of HIVE and their Genesis operation. In return, he not only offered protection to Grant, Joe, and Rose, my three children, from Genesis, but also promised to hand me my long awaited vengeance against you. And now here we are together after all this time and engaged in our final battle. And today, you shall fall by my hand", Slade responded to Oliver's words as they continued to battle against each other. Oliver decided not to respond to that since there was no reasoning with Slade. There hadn't been for a long time anyway.

After a little while, Oliver began to gain the upper hand and rained down a set of dangerous blows upon Slade, forcing the latter to move to a defensive position. Eventually, Oliver managed to overpower Slade and after quickly moving behind him, pushed him down forcefully and grabbed his neck in a chokehold, prepared to squeeze the life out of him.

"It's over Slade. You will never hurt anyone else or come after anyone ever again", Oliver growled at him while maintaining the chokehold.

Slade chuckled and clutched his own sword. "You're right Oliver, it is over. BUT IT'S OVER FOR BOTH OF US!", he screamed as he suddenly brought his sword up and ran it though in his own body and into Oliver's stomach, mortally wounding them both and causing Oliver to let out an anguished scream, before Slade collapsed to the ground and died a few moments later. As for Oliver, his screams were heard by his wives who turned around to see the horrifying sight, him lying on the ground and clutching his wound.

"OLIVER!", both Sara and Nyssa yelled as they immediately started to rush towards him, abandoning their fight with Darhk. Before they could reach Oliver however, Darhk used Sara's distraction to grab a hold of her bo staff and quickly stabbed her with it, causing her to collapse to the ground next to Oliver, also mortally wounded.

"You know, this is quite similar to the way I killed your sister", Darhk gloated as he stood above her with a cruel smile on his face. "Of course, I used an arrow, one of Oliver's ironically, but what the heck, not everything's going to go down the same as it did the first time. Either way, I've finally taken down yet another nuisance to my plans while you'll get to see your sister again. I suppose this is a win, win situation for us both", Darhk said to her with a chuckle and then used his foot to kick her in the side, grinning wickedly as it caused her to gasp in pain.

Nyssa stood horrified, watching as the other person she loved was also taken down in such a violent manner. Letting out a scream of rage, she ran towards Darhk and threw herself upon him, raining down a barrage of punches onto his face and then took out her scimitar and plunged it towards Darhks twisted black heart, ready to end him once and for all. Before it made contact however, he pushed her arm to the side and used his leg to kick her off of him. Before she could recover, he then thrust forward his hand, sending out an invisible wave of dark magic which lifted her upwards and then slammed back down onto the ground very hard. Nyssa groaned, her body sore from the impact and her muscles aching. Her lip was also bleeding a bit and a few ribs were cracked. Coming back to herself, she turned and noticed her beloveds on the ground and bleeding out. She crawled her way towards them and managed to reach them.

"Oliver, Sara? Please speak to me", Nyssa begged them while frantically trying to stop the bleeding as it flowed freely and rapidly from their respective wounds. The two of them gasped for breath as they struggled to hold on. They suddenly noticed movement behind Nyssa as she attended to them and tried to warn her.

"Behind you", Oliver gasped out desperately to her causing her to turn around quickly. She barely had time to react when suddenly three black arrows rushed towards her and impaled her in the chest. Nyssa looked downwards in shock and then looked up towards the man standing across from her, Malcolm Merlyn, before collapsing next to Oliver and Sara, struggling to breathe.

"Ever since you ripped my power from me Nyssa I have wanted to end you. For so long I imagined what it would be like to see the life drain out of your eyes when I finally had my revenge. And now, not only do I finally have my moment and get to watch you die, but I also have the added pleasure of watching your beloveds die alongside you. As the three of you start to take your last breath and prepare to leave this world, know that I am the one now standing on top and will soon be leading myself and my daughter into a new and glorious future for humanity very soon once 'Genesis' is complete", Malcolm stated haughtily but then heard movement behind him and quickly turned, raising his own sword and intercepting the sword slashing towards him, it's occupant being a vengeful looking Thea who's eyes blazed with fury.

"If you think I'll allow you to lead me anywhere, especially after just stabbing one of my sister in laws, YOU'RE FREAKING DELUSIONAL", she yelled at him while relentlessly bringing her sword down upon him, trying to find a weak spot. Malcolm still managed to hold his own against her and made it extremely difficult. Their duel continued for quite some time before Thea began to slow, breathing heavily and seemingly beginning to tire, allowing her wicked father to sweep her off her feet with a roundhouse kick. He then bent over her as she lay on the ground panting.

"Don't worry my dear, you'll understand soon enough that everything I've done lately has been for you", he said to her while gently removing a strand of hair from her forehead. "You have to realize there was no choice but for your sister in laws and your brother to be put down, being an obstacle to the coming utopia. I'm sure you'll see that everything I've done, including killing Nyssa, was for the greater good of all of us".

Thea looked up into Malcolm's eyes with loathing in her own eyes and coldly said to him, "Oh I understand perfectly "dad". I understand that you're psychopath and that you're no father of mine. And now it's time for me to do what I should've done to you a long time ago". She then shot her arm up and slammed her fist into Malcolm's windpipe, causing him to stumble back in shock and take a hold of his throat, and then raised her sword and plunged it into his stomach, killing him almost immediately. Following that, she hurried towards her sister in laws and brother, knelt down next to them, and did her best to tend to their wounds, but to no avail. Roy, John, after finally neutralizing then killing his brother when he threatened to go after his family, Lyla, Barry, Mari, and the rest of their fellow heroes also came over after having completely defeated and placed in custody all of the enemy forces, including Darhk himself once Mari destroyed his totem from which he harnessed his magic, and gathered around Thea and their three wounded friends and comrades, dropping down on their knees before them.

"Come on Ollie, don't you dare die on me", Thea pleaded as he, Sara, and Nyssa lay there dying. "Nyssa, Sara? None of you had better die on me", she begged them, choking back sobs while a flood of tears streamed down each side of her face. Everyone else around her were also crying and trying to convince Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa to keep fighting.

"Yea Oliver, you can't leave us now. We still need you", Roy also begged with a quivering voice. "And not just you, but you Sara and you Nyssa too".

"Yeah guys, you're three of my closest friends. You can't just die on me, not like this", Barry added while crying hard. The only other time he was this sad was when his mother was murdered.

"He's right man, you've got to fight this, and you ladies too", Diggle said with conviction to his brother in arms and to the women he had begun to see as sisters. There was no way three of his closest friends could go down like this. They were some of the greatest warriors he'd ever known and he found it an honor and a privilege to be serving with them. The fact that Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa were laying here, dying, pools of blood pouring from their wounds as their faces started to turn ashen was not only senseless to him, but also unfathomable. And Sara herself had only been resurrected months ago while her own sister Laurel had died just recently. None of this was right or fair at all and Diggle was having a hard time processing this. He wasn't the only one feeling like this. The other heroes had similar thoughts and feelings running through their minds while failing to hold back tears for their dying friends.

The three fallen heroes each looked up at their friends and loved ones, touched that they meant so much to them. Tears welled up in their own eyes as they considered how much their loss would mean to each individual standing before them but felt in their hearts that it was time for them to leave this Earth and, struggling for breath, relayed those words to them.

"Don't worry you guys, we may be dying, but you all have to know in your hearts that death isn't the end, but a new beginning", Oliver gasped out then coughed a bit, but continued. "And even if we're dead, know that we'll always be with you in your hearts, especially you Thea. You're my baby sister and I'll always be watching over you, whether in life or in death. Remember when I told you that you were with me when I was away during those five years? I really and truly meant that then and want you to know that you'll always be with me in both life and death. Honor me by continuing to fight whatever threats attack our city while holding my memory close to you." After speaking with Thea, Oliver slowly and gingerly turned his head towards Diggle and Roy.

"Dig, you've been my brother in arms, moral compass, and support for these past few years. There are no words to describe how much everything you've done for me, my family, this team, and our city means to me. Thank you for helping me take the first steps towards being a hero and I'll always be grateful for that. I'll miss you buddy. And you Roy have been a wonderful apprentice to me for all these years and you're friendship means the world to me. That's why, after I'm gone, I want you to assume my mantle. Take care of our city, lead my team, and most importantly, take good care of Thea. The two of you deserve your happiness and I wish you both the best for your future together, my only regret being that I won't be there to see your wedding or the birth of my nieces and nephews. But even though I won't be there physically, I will be there in spirit."

Barry was the next person Oliver addressed. "You're one of the people I'll miss the most as I leave this world. You've been among my strongest supporters and allies and I'll always be grateful for that and for all the help you've given me and my team over the last few years. Stay strong, keep up the good fight, and I hope you and Iris find your way to each other." To the rest of his friends and fellow heroes, he said to them, "I hope you'll all continue protecting your cities and the world at large. Know that no matter what happens in life, you all have each other. It's been an honor serving with each and every one of you."

Hearing Oliver's words caused everyone to start sobbing like crazy, especially Thea who was feeling beside herself with grief. The dying heroes' hearts broke at seeing their loved ones and comrades like this and their own eyes filled with even more tears. Sara and Nyssa on their part reached their hands out as best they could and took turns grasping the hands of each person and squeezing them, trying to send them a measure of comfort during this tragic moment.

"I know you are grieving and that you feel what's happening right now isn't fair, and you're right. None of this is fair at all", Sara said to her friends, her voice weak. "We would give anything to still be here with all of you, especially you Thea, but we're dying and there's no changing that. But Ollie's right. Even though we're leaving this world, death isn't and will never be the end. We'll always be with you no matter what, even if it's in death. Please don't grieve for us, but carry your memories of us in your hearts and minds and remember that we'll always love you and, like Ollie said, we'll always be there for you in your hearts and in spirit."

"Everything both of my beloveds said, I concur with it", Nyssa added, her voice also weak, but determined as she bravely faced her impending death. "I have enjoyed having all of you as friends and fellow warriors and will be eternally grateful for you showing me that there was more life could offer me than only being the daughter of Ra's A'l Ghul and an assassin trained to lead an organization of assassins. I will miss all of you immensely." Nyssa then gave Thea's hand an extra squeeze and placed her other hand on the side of her face. "And you Thea have been the sister I've never had, especially after losing my own sister. I'll miss you the most", she said to her, tears streaming down her own face.

"I love you Nyssa, and you too Ollie and Sara. We all love you and will love you forever", Thea responded, choking back sobs while everyone else continuously cried and said things similar or along the same lines as she did, fully agreeing with her.

Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa smiled at them, their hearts touched by the outpouring of love they received, and as one, replied by saying, "We love you too and will always be with you, always." Having said that, and with one final smile, they breathed their last.

For a time, all of those kneeling before the now dead heroes didn't move or speak, too wrapped up in sadness to say anything. But after a bit, Thea moved closer and used her hand to gently close her brother's eyes and the eyes of her sisters in law while everyone else took off their hoods or masks in respect. She then recited a prayer for the dead that Nyssa and Oliver taught her, first saying it in Arabic then English.

"Forgive and have mercy upon them. Excuse them and pardon them, make honorable their reception. Protect them from the punishment of the grave, and from the torment of the fire". Finishing the prayer, Thea stood up and, with the rest of the heroes, gently and reverently picked up Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa's bodies and carried them away.

ARROW

The funeral was a simple, quiet affair and was held on a beautiful bright green meadow filled with green, white, and red roses and was located on the outskirts of Star City. It was the place Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa selected for where they wanted to be buried. All of the aforementioned heroes and Legends who'd been part of the final battle against HIVE were in attendance, along with Felicity, who'd been like a sister to Oliver and was close to everyone else, and Diggle, Roy, Curtis, Barry, Cisco, Hal, Snart, Ray, Jax, Jon in his Hank Henshaw disguise, Dick, Mick, Jay, Wally, Ted, and Dr. Stein served as the pallbearers. The minister officiating the funeral said what he needed to say and gave the appropriate benedictions after which Thea came forward and gave the eulogy.

"Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa weren't just my sisters in law and brother. They were also my best friends and meant the world to me, to all of us. They were always there when I needed them, were there for this city, and were good, strong leaders for our team. I loved each of them so much and will miss them terribly, including Laurel, who was only killed just a few months ago. Despite our profound anguish regarding their loss, let us remember that they're in a better place now and that one day we will see them again." Once she finished, she moved towards her brother's casket and placed a single flower on top of it.

"Goodbye bro, I'm really gonna miss you", she whispered as a single tear fell from her eye and onto the casket. Afterwards she took out two more flowers and placed one on top of Sara's casket and the other one on top of Nyssa's casket, doing her best to rein in her emotions. She then returned to her seat next to Roy who took her in his arms and let her cry on her shoulder, himself trying but failing to hold back his own tears.

Following the funeral, everyone went to Diggle and Lyla's home where they ate a delicious lunch Lyla had cooked, large enough for everyone, and spent their time reminiscing on the moments they shared with Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa, moments that were happy, sad, funny, somber, and even crazy, knowing they would treasure those memories for the rest of their lives.

As for Darhk, he was dealt with when Thea, Roy, Diggle, and Mesi Natifah, Nyssa's most loyal supporter from the League Of Assassins, with Lyla's full consent and the president's unofficial authorization since he didn't feel like wasting taxpayer dollars on a monster like Darhk who was such a huge threat to the world and not to mention international security, entered the cell where he was being held and slowly tortured him to death, his death not only serving to avenge Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa, but Laurel also, and it helped begin the healing process for the four of them and all of the other heroes. It would however take many months for everyone to get over their loss, especially Thea, but they were able to move on with their lives and would continue protecting and fighting for all of their respective cities and worlds, making sure each moment of their work was used to honor the memory of Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and Nyssa A'l Ghul, everything they stood for, and for the sacrifices they made.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this fic is mostly a tragedy, there's no way I'm ending this without giving Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa some romance and fluff. This is an Assassin Canarrow fic after all.

Opening their eyes, Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa awakened to find themselves in a lovely forest filled with sparkling fruit trees and gorgeous wild flowers. Ahead of them was a beach covered with sparkling, soft sand, and both the ocean below and the sky above were as clear as crystal while the air smelled fresh and sweet. The three of them took a moment to take in their surroundings.

"Where are we?", Sara asked her husband and beloved, in awe of the environment they were in.

"I'm not sure honey, but wherever this is, it's amazing", Oliver answered her, filled with as much wonder as his wife.

"If I could venture to guess my beloveds, it appears we are in some version of the afterlife, especially considering that we fell in battle", Nyssa surmised, that explanation being the only thing that made perfect sense to her. As soon as she voiced those words, something seemed to click in place within Oliver and Sara's minds and they remembered that just a few moments earlier, they had fought with their friends against Damien Darhk and the forces of Hive but had died from wounds inflicted upon them after saying goodbye to their loved ones. Upon further reflecetion, they realized Nyssa was correct. Before they could respond however, a dark haired man and a blond haired woman with brown streaks in her hair approached the three of them. At first, they looked at the newcomers with confusion written upon their features, but upon closer inspection, they immediately recognized them.

"Tommy?", Oliver asked with hope as his eyes widened, unable to believe it, but knowing in his heart that the man before him was indeed his best friend, Tommy Merlyn.

"It's good to see you to buddy", Tommy answered with a big grin, glad to see his best friend after so long. "I was wondering when you'd make it here,"

Oliver immediately went forward and grasped Tommy in a manly hug, holding onto him for quite some time, while the other man was more than happy to reciprocate. Meanwhile, Sara and Nyssa approached the blond haired woman standing before them.

"Sis, is that really you?", Sara asked, amazed to see her lost sister standing before her with a bright smile, glowing radiantly.

"Laurel?", Nyssa also asked hesitantly, reaching out to touch the cheek of a woman who she considered to be her best friend and a second sister after Thea.

"Yes Sara, Nyssa, it's really me", Laurel responded, continuing to smile while reaching her arms out to them. The other two women, seeing that it was indeed Laurel herself, quickly moved forward into her outstretched arms and enveloped her in a tight embrace, crying with relief at seeing her again. After a time, they separated and switched places with Sara hugging Tommy while Oliver hugged Laurel tightly, unwilling to let her go.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Laurel", Oliver said to her, crying as he held her.

"I know, Oliver. I know", Laurel replied soothingly, gently stroking Oliver's back. "I'm here now and am not going anywhere."

"I'm so happy to see you to Tommy", Sara said to him after they separated.

"So am I Sara. I'm glad you made it here", he responded happily to the woman he saw as one of his younger sisters.

The five of them eventually separated and began spending their time catching up with Oliver and his wives bringing Laurel and Tommy up to speed on everything that happened since their tragic deaths. Once they finished, Tommy and Laurel decided to return to the section of the afterlife allotted to them in order to give their friends some quality time alone with each other so that they could enjoy their first moments in the hereafter, though they all agreed to meet up again someday. They then walked away in the opposite direction until they were enveloped in a bright light and disappeared from their friends' site, leaving Oliver, Nyssa, and Sara alone.

"Now that we're here in the great beyond, which is beyond beautiful and lovely, where do you guys think we should begin our fun?", Sara asked her husband and beloved, unsure of what they should do now.

"How about we go and spend some time at that beautiful beach then move forward from there?", Oliver said to her and Nyssa, pointing to the sparkling beach across from them.

"That's a great idea", Sara answered eagerly, liking it a lot. "Let's go for it".

"Yes beloved, lets indeed go for it", Nyssa added with a smile, fully in agreement with Sara and Oliver. Oliver smiled widely, very happy that the two women were fully on board with his suggestion. After taking a hold of his wives hands, the three of them ran as fast as they could towards the beach, laughing excitedly the whole time. Once they arrived, they spent their time making sand angels, creating sand castles, chasing each other around, wrestling with each other, and swimming in the ocean currents, though they didn't just swim but also playfully splashed each other many times, each one of them trying to outdo the other.

After finishing their fun activities, the three lovebirds went and laid down the beach to relax, their arms and legs entangled together. Oliver looked at each of his wives with love and passion then moved his head closer to Sara's and kissed her deeply, which she reciprocated, after which he turned his head towards Nyssa's and did the same to her, which she also reciprocated. Sara and Nyssa then went ahead and did the same to each other. Afterwards, they spent their time laying there, happy to be relieved from the burdens of this world after having spent their entire lives fighting and struggling to keep it safe, feeling blessed to finally receive rest from their hard labor in the next life while feeling content that they were together and would be for all eternity.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this fic. Just so everyone knows, I originally intended to have only Oliver die, but decided I didn't want Nyssa and Sara to be all alone with only each other. Besides, it was only fitting that they die together after spending their lives together and in love.


End file.
